Ienai III: A New Choice
(DISCLAIMER: THIS PASTA IS NOT REAL, NOR IS ANY OTHER PASTA ON THIS WIKI) Read Part 1! minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ienai Read Part 2! minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ienai_II:_Start_Line Prologue It's been around 11 years, I've graduated already, have a job, and have forgotten about Ienai, however, Ienai hasn't forgotten me... I have a son and a younger brother now, since I was 18 when I first encountered Ienai, it makes me 29 now, my son is now 7, the three of us decided to play Minecraft together, me on my new Xbox, my brother on his Xbox, and my son on his Xbox. I had forgotten Ienai, but he didn't forget me, causing him to go into our world... I was the host, I opped my son and brother. Suddenly, we were turned into visitors. I heard a voice through my headphones saying: "Have you forgotten me, Gabriel?" I was shocked, and said: "What the--" I froze. I realized he was my main enemy in Minecraft. The main antagonist of my life. Ienai His face lit up with delight as I remembered him. The Long-Awaited Rematch. I pulled out a diamond sword and tried to stab him, he used realistic moves to steal the sword and he threw it at me. All it could say in the chat was: GabTheGuy was killed by Makoto I was confused. I thought to myself: "Who is Makoto?" I checked the player list and the chat, the player list only had GabTheGuy (me) TheREDFox (my son) petition (my brother) The chat never said Ienai joined or left and it never said Makoto joined or left. I went to my PC, downloaded the OreSpawn mod, tried to transfer it to my phone, it worked. I began to multiplayer with them through my phone, because as of the Pocket and Console Edition's "Better Together" Update, we could crossplay with the Console Edition. Before pulling out a Royal Guardian Sword, I put on a Queen Scale armor set, and I asked Ienai... "Who is Makoto?" He replied : "4920414d204d414b4f544f" I went to http://www.online-toolz.com/tools/text-hex-convertor.php again and put it in. the result was... "I AM MAKOTO" I then realized. "What if this guy was haunted by an entity, that he had to be an entity too, to soothe his anger?" I thought about a new choice. To work together with him to make Minecraft a better game. The conversation went like this: I have an idea. How about we work together to make Minecraft a better game? To get rid of all the evil entities? Think about it. You might be praised by others. You really think so? Yup. We punched each other since there is no shaking hands option in Minecraft. Things were going well until IT '''happened... The Betrayal Everything was normal until he showed his true colors and revealed he just pretended to be a good guy. We fought. He sucked me into the game once more. I was shot by an arrow, he summoned tens, no, thousands of skeletons which all shot me, I was bleeding badly, that is, until I found a Queen Scale Battle Axe, just laying there, on the ground. I picked it up, started dual wielding, and raised my weapons into the air and smashed them down in an X shape, it caused a massive amount of wind! All the skeletons' bones blew away into the waterfall beside us. It was only me and Ienai left. We had a short conversation before we fought again... Why... I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU AND NOW YOU BETRAY ME!? Yes... I do all this for revenge... On you. The special one. What the-- You... We were friends... But you commanded HIM to kill me! what do you mean??! Don't play dumb, Kurt! ... I am not Kurt, or whoever he is, I am Gab, and I will not succumb to your desires! Just stop it, Kurt! You’re not fooling anyone here... What do you-- He stabbed me in the middle of my chest, I started losing blood second by second... Then, as Iena- no, as Makoto was about to say something... Time stopped. My Past I got a flashback of my past life, I looked more different than what I looked like in my baby pictures... My mom, who also looked different asked my dad, who also looked different, what my name would be, my dad said Yusuke... The doctor said: ''"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Roms! You now have an offspring! So, what‘s his name?"'' ''”Kurt.”'' I was then brought to the year 2012, I played Minecraft with a friend named Makoto Akamine, but wait... ''"Makoto, Kurt, I was Kurt... Makoto... is Ienai?!"'' He was getting harassed by a mysterious entity named HIM... I saw the entity and his head turned to me while holding Makoto, my game crashed and I was paralyzed, my body was taken over by HIM and he made me say: ''"I want you to kill Makoto."' He made me say it right in front of Makoto, who went to my house to ask for help... Read Part 4 here! minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ienai_IV:_Memory_of_Creation Category:Creepypasta Category:Ienai Category:Asphyxii Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Asphyxii